


Happy Birthday Baby

by isakspeach



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Even being cute, Fluff and Smut, Isak's Birthday, M/M, Top Even Bech Næsheim, faking being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakspeach/pseuds/isakspeach
Summary: It's Isaks 20th birthday, they celebrate."Happy birthday Isak” Isak smiles and lets his lips meet Evens for the first time that day."Even suddenly can't wait for later





	Happy Birthday Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Finally my Isak birthday fic is here! Sorry it took so long  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated  
> ALT ER LOVE

Isak wakes up early on the morning of his twentieth birthday both out of excitement but also because his brain can’t process the fact that he’s twenty

Twenty. Like a proper freaking adult. He’s not a teenager anymore. A content smile reaches Isaks lips as he turns over in bed, naturally expecting Even to be lying beside him as always but finds nothing except the mattress that has turned cold on his side of the bed. He stills trying to listen for an indication that Even haven’t left their apartment. 

That’s when he hears it. The sound of kitchen utensils hitting each other as Even rummages through cupboards trying to find something. Then he hears the sizzle of food cooking on the pan and realizes that Even is cooking him breakfast. Fem fine frøkner by Gabrielle is playing in the background and before he realises it there are footsteps coming toward the bedroom. Isak curls the duvet even more around himself so that his left cheek is squished between the duvet and the pillow. Even smiles at the sight once he enters the bedroom and feels his heart melt at the way Isak is wrapped in the duvet, before he joins him on the bed placing the tray with the food across the duvet that Isak has partly detangled from himself so that Even can join him. As soon as they’re situated comfortably under the duvet, Isak whispers “Halla” voice still a bit husky and rough from sleep. “Hi” Even says back to him “Happy birthday Isak” Isak smiles and lets his lips meet Evens for the first time that day. The kiss is soft and makes him feel loved. “I cooked you breakfast baby” Even unwillingly stops kissing Isak to grab the tray of food he prepared for them to share and places it atop of the duvet before saying “you hungry?” Isak nods and immediately starts to eat the delicious plate of pancakes with chocolate syrup and strawberries. 

It’s a couple hours later when they’re with the boys drinking some beer that Even starts acting weird. Well not weird just kind of restless. He’s sitting there next to him in that red hoodie that actually belongs to Even and those jeans that cling extra tight around his butt which never fails to rile him up – not that that’s the purpose of the outfit. (except it totally is). They’re chatting away about old memories and the topic of that message comes up. The one where he had to tell Even to either break up with his girlfriend and be with him or just stay away from him altogether. That ended with Even standing at Isaks doorstep, a heated make out session against the wall and Isaks first blowjob – on the receiving end. The memory of that night makes him lose his breath a little bit making Even look at him with raised eyebrows – almost like he’s reading Isaks mind and he’s definitely not any less affected by the supposed memory going on in his boyfriends’ head then Isak himself. He is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss him and he just has to sit in Isaks lap while placing his lips upon Isaks own. The boys are talking in the background complaining about how much homework they have in their second year at Nissen but neither of the two lovestruck boys take notice, too wrapped up in each other to care. “Hi baby” Isak mutters against his lips while slowly moving back and forth, trying to spark a reaction out of Even. 

The movement gets a throaty groan from Even which earns the attention of the boys just as Even starts to mutter what he has planned for the two of them once the boys leave tonight in his ear “ once they leave I will fuck you so good just like you like it, with my thick cock buried in between your cheeks until you can’t physically come anymore” “Ev” Isak almost moans out making the conversation around them stop and turn their attention towards their friends at the words. “woah guys” Jonas says, breaking the contact between them. Isaks cheeks flush at the realisation of how gone he really was just then and the fact they could have heard the dirty words Even was whispering in his ear just mere seconds ago. Isak eyes Even sheepishly and the tightness in his jeans says just how much Isak would rather be alone with his boyfriend in favour of chatting to the boys right now. Even senses this and starts to cough, getting all attention at him. “you ok Even?” Isak asks “I think I might be coming down with something” he says looking at Isak with flushed cheeks, feeling hot (for a different reason than a fever though), but nevertheless Isak puts a hand against his forehead. “Yeah you are feeling a little warm Ev, want me to help you to bed?” “please do” Isak sends an apologetic stare towards the boys and nods with his eyes looking at the door, asking in silent question ‘can you guys please leave?’ 

Thankfully they do and soon their lips are against one another’s again, kissing hotly. 

Somehow, they make their way toward the bedroom and are now sitting shirtless on their bed Even gently pushing Isak down in a lying position. Even is kissing down Isaks chest and Isak can see what words Even wants to say right now just by looking at the intense stare in Evens eyes. That’s how well they know each other. Finally, Even reaches his boxers and pulls them down being met with Isaks cock that is standing proudly against his stomach. Isak whimpers at the cold air hitting him before he looks up at Even with pleading eyes whispering “Ev do something” Even kisses him deeply then reaches into the drawer beside the bed to grab a condom and some lube. Then he lays on top of Isak again, whispering in his ear: “are you ready?” He doesn’t have to elaborate Isaks heavy breathing gives it away. 

His chest is rising and falling fast out of pure lust and love for the boy that’s currently about to finger him open for his cock, the cold lube drizzling down his fingers before he finally puts the first finger in and oh it burns for some time yet Isak moans at just the feeling, the knowledge that’s he is about to share his love – their mutual love with Even again. 

Evens heavy breathing of his own and a deep rumble of a groan comes out from just looking at how fucking beautiful his boyfriend really is. 

His curly hair is messy already, his eyes almost black from blown pupils and his skin is flushed red. 

And it’s all his to love, his to touch, his to kiss.  
“Please” Isak says breaking Even out of his trance and spurs him into action, moving the finger again.

In. out. In. out. 

This goes on until Isak can’t take it anymore “Please add another finger Even” he says.  
Even listens and the second finger enters alongside the first without much difficulty.  
It stings more then the first one but after a few tries Even finds his prostate and Isaks head is clouded by pleasure, throwing his head back, moaning.  
“nngh Even” He almost can’t take it. He needs him. He needs Even. He needs him now.  
He already feels the what he is sure is his first orgasm of the night (if Evens promise from earlier is anything to go by) building up in his stomach. He pants and then he feels like he can’t speak so he reaches up to Evens neck and pulls him in for a kiss and comes hotly in-between their stomachs, moaning Evens name. The kiss is hot and yet uncoordinated due to the desperation of both boys and Its mostly teeth and tongue rather than lips against lips. “Isak” Even draws back from the kiss and pants his name while taking the condom, giving it to Isak in a silent request that he puts it on for him. Isak does taking the condom from Even and opens the wrapper then sliding it on Evens cock slowly with Even groaning at the slight friction finally feeling some relief. Isak relishes in that groan and decides then and there that he needs more so he grabs the lube and pours a good amount on the rubber before looking him in the eye saying “I’m ready I need you” 

Damn those words affected Even more than he’d like to admit, and he feels his desperation take a whole new level. “Fuck” he groans but complies with the request and slowly enters Isaks hole and the relief both boys feels is instant, the pleasure overshadowing the mild pain Isak is feeling due to  
the well-known intrusion.  
Isak is throwing his head back while his cock returns to full hardness, moaning (thanking God for the fact that his stamina hasn’t gotten worse just yet). Even is panting, deep puffs of breath escaping him at the warm tightness surrounding him which feels so good. 

Sweat is slowly building in Isaks hairline and dampening his hair making both skin and hair glisten witnessing that he is feeling good and he’s definitely not going to waste it and starts moving faster. The moan that punches out of Isak just then is so loud it almost hurts his ears but God he is so handsome. So pretty. He tells him just that. “Isak baby fuck you look so good” he pants out and with one particularly hard trust hits his prostate. Isak is seeing white, pleasure coursing through his veins. Fuck he knows what talk like that does to him. Praise. He also knows however what Even really gets off on. Dirty talk. So that’s what he does “Even baby fuck you feel so good with your big thick cock pounding into me” Even groans starting to feel close and Isak continues to talk, knowing what that groan in particular means. “Are you going to come for me Ev? Hmm? Fill me up? Come on baby you know you want to” Evens head falls backwards, eyes rolling back in his head as his stomach tightens and he just has to come “Isak I can’t” he moans “please come” never one wanting to hurt Isak in any way. He looks at him. Looks him in the eyes with those gorgeous green eyes and bites that lip

And Even is done. He comes inside the condom with a load moan and he is shaking due to the pleasure being way too intense. Seeing his boyfriend let go and be in pure ecstasy is what sets Isak off “Fuck Even” he moans “fuck fuck fuck” repeatedly chanting the world until the pearly white substance stops coming. 

Even slumps on top of him trying to muster enough energy to actually pull out. Eventually he does and puts Isaks head on his chest and for some time they’re just trying to catch their breath until Isak interrupts the silence “Damn happy birthday to me that was amazing” Even laughs.

Happy birthday indeed


End file.
